A mobile terminal is embedded with advanced features such as document composition, motion picture editing, and Internet access, as well as primary services such as voice telephony and text messaging. The mobile terminal is capable of exchanging data with other devices through various communication schemes.
The mobile terminal supports various communication schemes such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, and Near Field Communication (NFC). However, the legacy mobile terminal is designed such that the user has to enter a communication settings menu to enable or disable certain communication protocols. Accordingly, in order to configure multiple communication protocols, the user has to spend a lot of time repeating such a cumbersome manipulation of a user interface.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.